7 dias 7 citas contigo
by Black Shooter Girl
Summary: ese maldito gato, me las pagara eso si que lo juro! nadie me habia echo enojar tanto como ese pervertido y para colmo me reta ja! Y que mejor oportunidad para cobrar mi venganza-dije para mis adentros.ella no me soportara como novio. mal sumary lean
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS! DE NUEVO les deJO este fic que se llama 7 dias 7 citas contigo descubran el por que, sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo

* * *

**AMU POV***

ese maldito gato, me las pagara eso si que lo juro!! nadie me habia echo enojar tanto como ese pervertido y para colmo me reta ja! Y que mejor oportunidad para cobrar mi venganza-dije para mis adentros.

Ah! hola! Soy hinamori amu tengo 15 años soy una joven de no tan alta estatura de pelo rosa que llega a la mitad de mi espalda, ojos ambares y una piel no tan blanca con un toque de rosácea, etoy 1 de preparatoria estamos de vacaciones uju! Por fin todo 1 mes y medio sin verle, sin sus bormas me librare de el, por cierto esa persona del que les hablo es tsukiyomi ikuto, un chico que se cree la gran cosa del mundo eh de admitir que no esta nada feo, de echo es de los mas guapos en toda la escuela..tonterias a mi ya me gusta alguien...tadase despues veran quien es, ahora estamos en el ultimo dia de clases esperaba ansiosa las campanas que anuncian vacaciones-

RING!!!-por fin sono la campana!

-si!!! de vacaciones!-gritamos todos

-eh esperado este dia con ansias el dia en que me librare de ese tsukiyomi ikuto

-jaja amu se nota que estas desesperada por safarte de el-dijo rima mi mejor amiga

-asi es amu, se nota que tu le gustas, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de estar con el como el esta contigo no crees?-dijo nadeshiko mi otra amiga

-pero que cosas dices! Lo hace por que cree que es divertido-dije sonrojada pero al mismo tiempo molesta.

-no creeras que te vas a librar tan facil de mi cierto amu?-la voz que menos quize oir si, asi es era el...ikuto

**IKUTO POV**

si soy tsukiyomi ikuto, algo alto, pelo de color azul zafiro y ojos del mismo color, tez morena de 17 años y bueno soy de los mas populares de la escuela, no le tomo demasiada importancia...un hombre perseguido por centenares de chicas (por supuesto que si!! aja XD) pero ahora solo tengo un objetivo....hinamori amu.

-no creeras que te vas a librar tan fácil de mi cierto amu?-se tensó cuando le dije esto

se volteo lentamente hacia mi, jaja se nota que me odia.

-que quieres i-k-u-to??-dijo con cierto enfado deletreando mi nombre

-un beso tuyo-le dije esto lo mas serio que pude apesar de querer reirme a carcajadas por su expresion

-QUE!?!?!?-dijo roja de la cabeza a los pies parecia que estubiera temblando.

No resisti me rei a todo lo que dio mi estomago.

-como es posible que despues de tanto tiempo sigas cayendo en mis bromas-dije caminando detras de ella pues esta estaba caminando, me percate de que sus amigas la habian abandonado. **(N/A: ya habian salido del instituto e iban caminando por la calle a sus casas)**

-no lo se, tal vez sea por que tengo la falsa esperanza de que cambies-no entiendo muy bien a que se refirio con esto.

Al parecer se habia hartado de mi, lo suficiente como para matarme, creo.

-ikuto- se detuvo en seco y volteo a verme.

-que tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz!!?-ya no diferencie su tono de voz.

-no lo se-dije yo no se me ocurria nada, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad

-o quizas si-es mas bien un reto, que te parece?-se me prendio la idea.

-mm me gustan los retos dime de que trata?-dijo curiosa y asustada.

-se mi novia y sal conmigo 7 dias-solos tu y yo y nadie mas eh?-ha definitivamente tenia que aceptar pues lo que estaba apunto de proponerle no lo podia rechasar.

-y que gano yo-dijo amu interesada.

-digamos que si soportas estar conmigo una semana, juro por mi vida que te dejare de molestar-estaba seguro de lo que le dije y era la verdad

-sin trampas?-dijo desconfiada.

Sin trampas-le dije con confianza

sin bromas?-dijo levantando una ceja

Si, resistire

sin tus palabras de doble sentido?-dijo sonrojandose

Lo intentaré

sin que me sigas a casa?-dijo al parecer bastante emocionada

Mm, eso es imposible ya que soy tu vecino-la mire, y vi algo de desilucion en su cara (xD)

ahh, entonces empezemos el lunes yo sere tu novia y tu el mio por una semana!-dijo resignada

-perfecto-pensé para mis adentros, preparate hinamori amu, que no resistiras toda una semana de mis bromas, si te logras safar de ellas, no hare nada que no te guste por tooda la vida-le dije pero para eso, tendras que soportarme como tu novio.


	2. Chapter 2: 2 dias mas

Ohayo! Creo que por ser año nuevo subire otro capi asi que aqui se los dejo! Feliz año nuevo!!!

*******

-perfecto-pensé para mis adentros, preparate hinamori amu, que no resistiras toda una semana de mis bromas, si te logras safar de ellas, no hare nada que no te guste por tooda la vida-le dije pero para eso, tendras que soportarme como tu novio.

********

**AMU POV**

habré tomado una buena decicion?, es decir nisiquiera lo puedo soportar en la escuela!,ah bah! Una semana no puede ser tan malo,ademas que me puede hacer una persona como el! Solo tengo que prepararme-pensé mientras entraba a mi casa.

-estoy en casa! Mamá,Papá!

-me alegra hija,oye por cierto, hoy saldremos, papá, ami y yo,iremos a el bailable de tu hermana y solo nos dieron 2 boletos, espero y no te moleste quedarte sola-dijo mi mamá un tanto preocupada

-no te preocupes estare bien.

-que bien amu, dejaremos comida y el numero de mi celular, por si acaso-dicho esto se fue a preparar comida

subi las escaleras para dirigirme a mi cuarto, cerre el ventanal de mi balcon y cerre las cortinas, pues al frente estaba el balcon de ikuto, mi peor enemigo y que el lunes seria mi novio, espero que tadase no se entere :s

-amu-chan!!!-dijo mi shugo chara rosada, asi es tengo 4 shugo charas ran la deportista rosa, miki la pintora y artista azul, suu la cosinera y dia la chara mas misteriosa de todas.

-que tal amu, paso algo interesante?-dijo dia

-pues no mucho que contar, este lunes y bueno, el resto de la semana saldre con alguien.-

-ALGUIEN!?!? quien? TADASE!?-dijeron al unsiono

-no, lamentablemete-dije con cascaditas en los ojos (me duele hasta el alma poner esto )

-entonces??

-pues...-si asi es me estaba sonrojando..pero por que?-con i-ikuto.

-QUE!? Pero como!? Amu-chan estas segura acaso te amenazo!?-era increible para ellas tambien lo se.

-no, es algo asi como una apuesta, si soporaba estar como su "novia" por 7 dias me dejaria en paz...-dije mirandolas.

-entonces seras su novia eso significa que tendran que besarse!?!?-dijo ran alterada.

-b-bes-ar-nos??-me empeze a poner nerviosa, por que no lo pense antes!!!?, ese tipo! Me las pagara!

-si! Eso es lo que hacen los novios! No?-dijo suu

-en que lio me eh metido!!?!?!?-era un desastre es cierto tendre que besarle y quien sabe que cosas mas! , no, no puedo dejar que me venza! La recompensa por ese castigo es muy valioso asi que no perdere!

-QUE HARE!!?!?! NO QUIERO QUE IKUTO SEA MI PRIMER BESO!!-creo que grite demaciado fuerte, me temo que ikuto haya escuchado ese idiota ha de estar riendose

**NORMAL POV**

me pregunto como estara manejando la situacion amu...jaja-dijo ikuto victorioso acostado en su cama, en eso se oye un grito desesperado, claro saben que es de amu.

**IkUTO POV**

escuche un grito al parecer porveniente de mi vecina de enfrente, si asi es era de amu-creo que se percato de que seremos novios, esto si que sera divertido...

-dos dias mas amu (era viernes)-en solo dos dias y por fin vere como caes ante mis pies como todas la chicas.

*************

FIN

hice este capitulo muy corto para adelantarle tantito XD mañana si es que no hago nada les traere el proximo


	3. lunes: 4 kilos de mas, me las pagaras!

**Hola minna! Feliz año nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! feliz 2010! le verdad no disfrute el 31 de diciembre casi muero!! XD sii ibamoz a chocar con una camioneta que se paso el alto XD aii que cosas, jaja bueno les dejo el fic!**

************

****AMU POV****

ya eran las 11 de la noche,en domingo-maldicion!-no puedo dormir!-les dije a mis charas quienes ya estaban dormidas.

-que haré! Mañana comienza el reto T.T NOO! Snif snif.

-tic tac tic tac, reloj, porfavor! Detente!!!-suplique me estaba volviendo loca!

No resisti mas por fin el sueño me ganó, no se si eso era bueno por que si estaba despierta el tiempo para llegar a lunes era mas lento...

-hija! Levantate! Hija!-grito mi madre

-no quiero maaa, mas tarde-me voltee y me tape con una almohada

-alguien te busca one-chan!!!-grito ami

me levante rapido como si me hubieran puesto una aguja en el trasero (insertar musica tetrica aqui) baje las escaleras rapidamente y si exacto era el-ikuto!-exclame-que haces aqui tan temprano?-.

-pues no dijiste a que hora nos íbamos a encontrar asi que vine-dijo el baka

-pero si son las 8 de la mañana!!

-hahaha se nota que si eres tonta si te fijas bien son las 10 am-dijo apuntando el reloj de la sala

-maldicion! Es cierto-dije en una voz muy leve pero llena de rabia, sin embargo el me escucho.

-vamos amu, no te enojes con tu novio,amu-dijo esto tan seductoramente que me enrojeci al instante, creo que echaba humo...

-b-ba-ka-solo dejame cambiarme-ademas nisiquiera eh desayunado.

-eso no es problema-dijo-te llevare a desayunar-y no importa si te vas en pijama, pude ver un lindo obligo ahora que te enojaste y levantaste los brazos.

-QUE!? Pervertido!! baka!-no me ire asi!-asi que esperate y si no largate!.

Solo lo escuche reirse mientras yo le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

******

salimos a la calle, no tenia idea a donde me iba a llevar, solo me rugia la panza probocando que le suplicara a ikuto que me llevara a desayunar, mas bien a comer ya era tarde! Almenos para mi.

-hey ikuto no querras que tu novia se muera de hambre verdad?-le dije con enfado

-...-no dijo nada

-hey ikuto!-miré y ya nos habiamos detenido, era una casa muy bonita, pero era un negocio al parecer de comida hubo estrellas en mis ojos! Apresure a ikuto para que entraramos.

nos sentamos en una mesa arrinconada.

- y bien?- Dijo el-que vas a pedir?

-no se...tengo mucha hambre.

-pues pide lo que tu quieras, aqui venden unas malteadase muy ricas-dijo sonriendo.

-mm ok.

Llego la mesera y yo ordene creo yo muchas cosas, el desayuno completo y el mas cargado de ese pequeño restoran 1 juego un baso de leche y por que no 1 malteada...

-no soy tragona!, es que ayer no merende y me traes a desayunar a las 11! estas loco.-Me adelante antes de que ikuto hiciera sus bromas.

-jajaa-el solo se rio,que estara tramando?

El ordeno solo una malteada de chocolate para variar.

Acabe, llenisima! Pero me acabe todo no hay que desperdiciar, me sentia mas pesada, hasta que ikuto dijo lo que menos quize oir...

-sabes estos desayunos son muy buenos pero contienen muchas calorias...

-como?-dije yo-y eso a mi que me importa?

-solo queria que supieras que como comiste casi todo lo que hay en el menu...saldras de aqui botando 4 kilos mas de los que pesabas...-

-QUE!?-si el sabia que subir de peso no estaba en mis planes, ademas que me encantaba lucir delgada (jaja) no pense que podia ser peor hasta que el agrego.-a por cierto pagaras la cuenta-que!? Como!???-era tarde se salido de la tienda.

Pague la cuenta y sali tras corriendo tras de el y dijo-sera mejor que corras para bajar esos 4 kilos que te haz echado encima ajaja!-.

Es un malidto!!!! lo persegui hasta que me canse! Es un gato debo admitirlo pues el tambien tenia a un chara, yoru, que por cierto no lo habia visto ni a mis charas tampoco

****IKUTO POV****

yo seguia escapandome de ella ajaj.

-amu!-grite-sabias que debes de correr mas de 10 km para que bajes esa grasa de mas!? (**N/A: LA VERDAD NO SE ASI QUE NO PREGUNTEN**

es divertido pelear con ella, lo se terminara matandome pero vale la pena.

-i-ikuto, -y-ya no puedo mas-dijo cansada intentando respirar, me detuve habiamos llegado a un parque pequeño, nos sentamos ahi.

-ikuto por que haces eso!, no vuelvas a correr-suplico, creo que me excedí, ups jeje.

-deacuerdo-dije resignado

-oye ikuto mi madre me pidio que no llegara despues de las 6:30 y ya son las 6:15 me tengo que ir, esta oscureciendo-me dijo aun cansada.

-esta bien-dije parandome de mi lugar-yo te llevare a casa, ella solo asintio. Llame a yoru y el aparecio enseguida, al parecer habia estado jugando con las charas de amu, no se y no me importa.

-hey yoru y las chicas?-pregunto amu

-se quedaron en tu casa fui haya para jugar mientras ikuto y tu se divertian jugando a las traes nya-.

-las traes?-dijimos al unsiono amu y yo.

-si nya, que no estaban jugando?

Yoru nos ha de ver visto correteandonos, o mas bien amu a mi.

ikuto llevame a casa.-hice chara change, la cargue hasta llegar a su balcon.

-hey ikuto antes de que te vayas...-si?-dije-pues queria decirte...que mañana YO ESCOJO LA" CITA" ME ENTIENDES!?-dijo enojada metiendose a su cuarto y cerrando la cortina y la ventana en mi cara.

-jaj-solo me rei ironicamente y me fui con yoru a mi casa.

**AMU POV**

maldito, ahora tendre que hacer ejercicio!-replique

-ja! Pero en la cita de mañana me las pagara, ademas le hare recuperar el dinero que gaste en esta "cita". Muahhahaha!-mis charas solo me observaban con una gotita en sus nucas.

Bueno...si a lo que estan haciendo los dos se llama "cita entonces esta bien...creo-escuche decir a ran mientras tenia sucara =.= asi.

Tsukiyomi ikuto, mañana sera otro dia, sera mejor que vayas preparando tu cartera jaja!-dije mientras baja las escaleras y cerraba la puerta de mi habitacion.

* * *

hay como disfruto de este fic XD HAHA si a eso le llaman cita pues que comiensen las salidas :P

a una cosa el fic de por siempre te amare lo pospondre, para subir otro que ya tengo terminado, lo subire en cuanto vaya a la mitad de este.


	4. martes:centro comercial,besos y problema

**Disculpen el retraso jaja aqui les dejo el fic de 7 dias 7 citas contigo**

****AMU POV****

hoy dia martes, 12 de la mañana estoy apunto de salir con ikuto en mi segundo dia como su "novia" solo estoy viendo que ponerme.

-miki!-la llamé-ayudame necesito vestirme y no tengo nada que ponerme-.

-ahh por que no te pones solo un pantalon y una blusa?-me dijo con tono rebelde XD

-anda por favor! Se me hace tarde!

-y de aqui a cuando te apresuras para salir con ikuto!?

-ah-ahm pues nunca solo que si me trardo se pondra de mal humor y no me la acabo-dije justificandome e intentando que el rojo se fuera de mi cara.

-ok, dejame ver...

me diseño unas calcetas negras mas arriba del muslo, con unas botas moradas que van hasta la pantorrilla, una blusa del mismo color morado con estamados locos , una chamarra negra y unos broches en forma de "x" negros y morados, quede perfecta.

Me apresure a salir para variar ikuto ya estaba esperandome.

-y bien?- Dijo el-adonde vamos?.

No respondi solo camine por una de las calles el solo se fue tras de mi que mas da.

-llegamos-dije señalando la gran puerta de el centro comercial, ikuto se quedo con cara de wtf? Que hacemos aqui?

-ya veras ikuto-lei sus pensamientos.

Entramos y vimos centenares de tiendas, el tarado de ikuto todavia no se enteraba de que se trataba, entre a una tienda y escogi un monton de ropa que me gusto, la puse donde se paga la ropa y me fui como si nada, ikuto se me quedo viendo. Jaja el tonto cayo en la trampa.

IKUTO POV

solo vi que echaba un monton de ropa sobre sus brazoz y la dejaba en el mostrador o donde se paga, como sea, y salio de la tienda, no entendia hasta que....

-señor? Usted va a pagar esto cierto?-dijo la señpra de la caja

-ah- no sabia que decir hasta que solte el si-si creo.

-que!???! 500! pesos por esa ropa?-replique

-eso digaselo a su novia-dijo como si nada la vieja

amu se habia ido y me dejo pagar todo!! lo mismo paso con la proximas 5 tiendas, quien habria pensado que una mujer puede hacer tanto daño al bolsillo de un hombre!?

Termino sacandome todo de mi cartera, y lo peor esa amu uso la mismta tecnica que use ayer con ella, es inteligente pero no tanto, divise a tadase vagar por unas tiendas de alli perfecta oportunidad para vengarme de amu.

-estoy cansado-dije sentandome en unos bancos que habian ahi.

-haha sabia que esto no te gustaria-dijo ella señalando toodo el monton de cajas y bolsas de diferentes tiendas.

-imposible que me hayas echo gastar mas de $2000 en solo 5 horas un record-la mire y me quede asi un rato con la cabeza echada para atras.-sabes que me vengare cierto amu?-.

-b-bu-en-o, etto yo creeo, p-e-pero no seas cruuel porfavor-dijo tartamudeando nerviosa.-

-a que no imaginas cuantas ideas locas me vienen a la mente-le sonrei picaramente eso nunca falla (lo se!)

-ehehe, que cosas!?-dijo alterada y sonrojada.

-pues no se que piensas tu?

-eres un pervertido!, quien sabe que cosas esten pasando por esa mente sucia!

-haha, solte una risita para luego decirr-entonces si no se te ocurre que estoy pensando te lo diré,quiero que me beses.

-...ACASO ESTAS LOCO!?-reprocho enojada y bueno toda roja.

-eres mi novia no? Eso lo dijiste cuando hablabas con la cajera de la tienda de ropa no?, incluso hasta hiciste una escena-.

**FLASH BACK**

cajera: quien va a pagar todo esto?

amu: no se preocupe el pagara todo soy su novia y el me prometio que me compraria todo lo que sea, verdad ikuto?

Ikuto: que? Pero es demasiada ropa!

Amu: e-entonces ya no me quieres-ahi empezaste a "llorar"-

cajera: oye jovencita se encuentra bien?

Amu: s-si es s-solo que mi novio es un patan :´( snif snif

cajera: si eso parece, se ve tan guapo pero de seguro es un patan-dijo la vieja fulminandome con la mirada y diciendo que no con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ikuto: ahh esta bien.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-lo recuerdas?-le dije

-ah-ah, eso no es justo!!

-si lo es,ahora mi beso-.

-d-deacuerdo.-vi como temblaba y miraba a todos lados para ver si no habia nadie observando, se acerco a mi y por fin senti esos calidos labios que raramente deseaba despues de conocerla.

**AMU POV**

un beso no puede ser el primero si no hay amor asi que no valia que ikuto se calificara como mi primer beso, estaba segura de que el no me queria ni una pisca, pero yo? No se no imposible a mi siempre me gustara tadase...senti como ikuto tocaba mis labios con los suyos, eran tan calidos pero a la ves frio, sabian a chocolate, solo algo que no queria que pasara paso, un estupido cayo en la banca en la que estábamos provocando que me empujara mas hacia ikuto, haciendo que el peso se profundisara, sabia tan bien!

**IKUTO POV**

al parecer un niño empujo a amu, aproveche esto para intensificar el beso, sabia muy bien a fresa,distingi el sabor pues mi lengua jugeteaba con la suya, en ningun momento me di cuenta que ella me estaba correspondiendo.

**AMU POV**

asi es le estaba correspondiendo, era raro, pero ya no me podia safar, senti un cosquilleo en mi estomago, pero a la vez un mal presentimiento, nos separamos por el aire, voltee hacia enfrente de nosotros

-oh, oh-susurre.

Era tadase estaba viendo estupefacto la escena, me tensé, ya no sabia que hacer, tadase era mi mejor amigo, el salio corriendo, se perdio entre la gente del centro comercial, me paré y grite:

-IKUTO! IDIOTA! ES TU CULPA!!!-sali corriendo, creo yo detras de tadase, deje a ikuto atras con cara de enojo, no se que paso...-que are?...-susurre en un hilo de voz mientras corria con lagrimas en los ojos.


	5. martes: secretos y problemas part 2

**Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a peach pit**

**hola a todos!!! les dejo la conti :) este capitulo es la segunda parte de el anterior asi que sin mas se los dejo,una cosa odio el tadamu!!!!!.**

**-**_ikuto eres un idiota! Es tu culpa!-sali corriendo, creo yo detras de tadase, deje a ikuto atras con cara de enojo, no se que paso...-que are?...-susurre en un hilo de voz mientras corria con lagrimas en los ojos._

_---------_

**IKUTO POV**

amu me grito que fue mi culpa mientras que a la vez amu salia corriendo dejandome atras con todas sus cosas, al parecer estaba llorando, pero yo no fui el culpable, tal vez un poco, ella tambien tiene algo de culpa eso creo.

**AMU POV**

-no-no-dije mientras mis charas me observaban

-no lo alcance! De seguro me odia!-casi gritando dije esto no podia parar de llorar, solo me quedaba ir a casa.

Ya en mi cuarto me eché a la cama, ran miki y su me miraban tristes y decepcionadas, estaban a punto de decirme algo hasta que interrumpí.

-por favor, no digan nada, quiero estar sola.

-amu-chan-dijeron las 3

anochecío, que mas da intentare hablar con tadase luego, el sabia que me gustaba y yo se que le gusto un poco, pero jamas nos dijimos nada (muerete tadase!) ¬¬" como decía tal vez vaya a su casa despues para explicarle lo ocurrido, sin darme cuenta ya me habia dormido.

Toc toc!-se oyó

desperte de un sopeton, a lo mejor un pajaro se habia estrellado en mi ventana, pero no por desgracia era ikuto.

Detras del ventanal le dije-que quieres aqui?-si no te largas llamare a la plolicia! Y por mi que te arresten!.

-vamos amu abreme, solo vine a entregarte las cosas que dejaste en la plaza-me dijo, con tanto ajetreo se me habian olvidado, abri solo un poco del ventanal tome las cosas y deje a ikuto afuera.

-amu...quiero hablar contigo-dijo ya serio

-yo no! Ademas no tengo nada que hablar, mi amistad con tadase se arruino por tu culpa!-reproche enojada.

-que!? Acaso estas loca!? Si tambien tu me besaste te recuerdo.

-O//O no por el echo que te haya besado! Sino por que sabias que tadase estaba ahi y lo hiciste!

-Que? Claro que no sabia que estaba ahi!, ademas me importa muy poco tu "amistad" con tadase!-dijo ya algo enfadado

-vez! Por eso no quiero hablar contigo!-yo tambien me moleste, me di cuenta de que iba a llover.

-No me movere de aqui hasta que me abras!

-pues quedate ahi! La lluvia no tarda en caer, te iras pronto.

-deacuerdo me quedare aqui

-agrr!-murmure cerre las cortinas, tarde o temprano se iba a ir odia la lluvia, lo se, ahh es increible apenas martes y ya estoy metida en un lio. Quien sabe si despues de esto seguiría saliendo con ikuto todo por sacarmelo de encima. **(N/A: aclaro aun es martes son como las 9 de la noche.) **

**-**ah son las 10 y aun no puedo dormir! Como hacen mis charas para dormirse con tanta lluvia y truenos alla afuera-suspire hacia el aire

-ikuto ya fue de seguro, es una tormenta fuerte ja!-por curiosidad me asome a la ventana y gracias a dios que lo hice! Ikuto seguia ahi!!!! no lo creo!

-ah!! ikuto!-grite, abri rapido la ventana ikuto solo me miro, estaba sentado bajo la lluvia.

-estupido! Tevas a enfermar!-hice que pasara a mi habitacion.

-te dije que no me iba a mover de aqui, hasta que hablaramos-dijo apenas audible, no se veia nada bien.

-de que rayos quieres hablar!?-se me escucho con algo de anguistia

-...-murmuró

toque su frente y estaba ardiendo!!, obiamente se quedo mas de una hora en esa lluvia fria, ese tonto quiere morir o que?.

-i-ikuto estas ardiendo...

-no importa, quiero hablar contigo-insistio

-ikuto por dios de que demonios quieres hablar!?-me enoje, es tan terco!-sabes que ahorita te metes a bañar despues de que lo hagas hablamos.

-y tus padres?-pregunto

-ellos estan dormidos no creo se percaten de que estas aqui.

-por favor ikuto, te vez mal, ve a bañarte-lo guié al baño le di algo de ropa de mi papá y se baño.

Cuando salio la fiebre no le bajo mucho pero fue algo.

-ahora ya me bañe, ya podemos hablar?-dijo mientras entramos a mi habitacion

-si, que quieres decirme?

-por que me echaste la culpa si tambien fue tuya?

-que!? Solo por eso?

-si, respondeme y me ire-se veia exausto, asi que respondi

-por que, veras a mi me gusta tadase y bueno, no quize hacerle daño, perdoname, por no admitir también que fue mi culpa,perdon...

-mh-solo dijo eso y me miró

-ahora dejame preguntarte algo yo-le dije

- por que yo?, por que no rima o no se! Utau? (en este fic utau no es su hermana)

-eres dos años mayor que yo dos grados mayor por que no alguien de tu salon? Por que yo?

**IKUTO POV**

me pregunto algo que no queria responder, de por si me sentia mal, pero creo que era lo justo asi que respondi con la verdad

-por que...eres especial para mi-tenia que soltarlo

-y-yo? Ppero p-po-por que?-estaba roja era como un faro en la oscuridad del cuarto

-veras es una larga historia...- me puse nostalgico, como odio ponerme asi.

-hace aproximadamete 10 años conoci a una niña de 5 años yo solo tenia 7 ella estaba perdida, intentando encontrar su casa accidentalmente caimos y bueno ella y yo nose besamos por decirlo asi-amu se sonrojo al oir esto estaba muy concentrada en lo que le estaba contando.

-y que paso despues?-me dijo

-bueno, jamas la volvi a ver despues de encontrar a sus padres...-amu aun no se percataba de lo que significaba esto

-te enamoraste de una niña?

-si algo asi.

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-me pregunto aun sin percatarse

-esque esa niña...eras tú-no podia mirarla asi que me voltee

alcanze a divisar su expresion sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal, parecia que queria llorar...

-que??-me dijo

-e-eso n-o....

-cuando te vi llegar a la prepa, el primer dia, te reconoci, eras tu, pero tu ya no me recordabas eras apenas una niña.

-p-ero como!?-no asumia bien la informacion, asi que decidi pararme e irme pero algo me detuvo eso no me lo esperaba...

-maldicion-escuche decir


	6. miercoles:inicio de un gran dia

Continuacion ;) 7 dias 7 citas contigo shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a peach pit

-----------------

_-maldicion-escuche decir_

_-----------------_

_******_**IKUTO POV****

-que? Que fue lo que dijiste amu?-ella me estaba sosteniendo de la muñeca las lágrimas se le soltaron supe esto por que varias gotas cayeron en mi mano.

-p-por que?, no entiendo...-apenas se podia oír no se por que estaba llorando

-amu, yo tampoco entiendo...que pasa?

-ikuto...esque..yo no lo recuerdo! No te creo!!

-obviamente no lo recordarías tenias como unos 5 años cuando te conocí-me voltee para verla a la cara pero esta tenia la tenia agachada

-cuando al fin pensé que tenia mis sentimientos claros hacia t-tadase, llegas tu! Arruinándolo todo! Y luego me sales con esto! Ikuto perdon pero no te creo

quede en silencio si no me creia aya ella, pero algo no entendia-arruinandolo? A que te refieres?

-pu-pues de nuevo hiciste que cayera en confucion...-me soltó sonrojada y aun llorando

-confucion?-ahora yo era el confundido, No entendía

****AMU POV****

ikuto baka ahora el no entiende por mas que me duela o no lo acepte debo reconocer que cuando lo conocí sentía algo mínimo por el...pero ahora no se que siento.

-si! Confucion con mis sentimientos conmigo misma....

-que es lo que no entiendes? Acaso me quieres?-preguntó con esa pregunta mis ojos se abrieron como platos...que haria? Le mentiria?

-yo no se ikuto, por favor

-entiendo-dijo el-pero si es algo importante dimelo, no te lo guardes, como te dije antes eres especial para mi me creas o no.

Me sorprendi aun mas, primera vez que ikuto no jugaba con lo que decia

-entonces...ya no me haras mas bromas ni tampoco me humillaras-dije calmando la fuente que tenia por ojos secandome las lagrimas despacio

-disculpa pero eso es uno de los tratos especiales jaja-rio, no era chistoso para mi.

En eso ikuto me dijo que le dolia mucho la cabeza, hice que se sentara, toque su frente y estaba mas caliente que antes , empeze a notar que estaba rojo por la fiebre y estaba sudando, empezo a quererse desmayar.

-ikuto ikuto no !-le dije mientras lo sostenia por delante de los hombros

-amu...todo me da vueltas-ya estaba bastante debil como para que vomitara asi que intente tranquilizarlo y cuando no esta yoru es cuando lo necesitas estaba bien dormido con las chicas demonios.

-ven recuestate en mi cama- le ayude a recostarse mientras buscaba una toalla para mojarla y ponérsela en la frente, se la puse, ikuto queria dormirse no se si era bueno pero el sueño le gano y lo peor esque se quedo dormido en mi cama!!

-moo ikuto! No te puedes quedar dormido aqui! Muevete!-mientras lo empujaba el se movia muy pesadamente

-amu dejame dormir aqui...estoy cansado-se quedo casi a la orilla de la cama, no me quedo de otra que recostarme a su lado.

Ikuto ya se habia dormido aun con fiebre, esa noche fue la mas larga de todas ya eran las 12 y aun no conciliaba el sueño, cuando cerraba mis ojos aparecian las palabras de ikuto, que nos habiamos conocido cuando eramos niños y que nos besamos, no podia creerle. Hasta que porfin el sueño me vencio.

A la mañana siguiente.....

me di cuenta de que estaba abrazando muy calidamente a ikuto, y el a mi, por suerte no estaba despierto asi que me separe inmediatamente de el, no estaba de humor para sus bromas.

-ikutooo ikutooo ya levantate es tarde...

-aun no...-dijo volteandose, che parace un niño!

-ikuto!!!-le quite la almohada en la que estaba recardada su cabeza

-ya levantate

-ah pero si eres tu-dijo el

-pues a quien esperabas? A slelena gomez?

-pues...no estaria mal-dijo abriendo un solo ojo

-agr pervertido!- me resigne, no se puede con el

-vamonos-dije

-a donde?-creo que no se acuerda que hoy es nuestra 3 cita

-pues es miercoles nuestra tercera cita! Ya no estas enfermo asi que vamonos.

-que? Aun quieres salir conmigo apesar de lo que paso ayer?-me pregunto con su cara de pervertido

-O/////o e-e-e-e pp-puees si ... Si quiero librarme de ti, tengo que salir contigo cierto?-iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba

-jajjaja-se rio agr!!

****IKUTO POV****

no me esperaba que dijera eso, la verdad, pero por que desaprobechar el momento?

- y bien?, adonde quieres ir?- no tenia ni idea a donde iba a llevarla por eso queria saber su opinion se quedo pensativa hasta que respondio.

-pues no se a ti te toca escoger donde va a ser la "cita"

-gran respuesta amu ¬¬-pense un momento, yoru escucho tooda la conversacion, salio de su huevo y se me hacerco al oido

-ikuto nya por que no la llevas aa....

-muy bien yoru no se me habria ocurrido-mire a amu esta se quedo con cara de pregunta le dije que tenia que cambiarme de ropa, fui a mi casa y me puse lo que encontre cuando llegue amu tambien estaba vestida, se veia muy bien, se puso un short negro y unas calcetas a rayas blancas y negras, una blusa que se ajustó a su cuerpo de color rojo y unas botas que llegaban a la pantorrilla se veia muy bien me quede viendola un rato hasta que se sonrojo y dijo-que miras?-

-nada-respondi

nos fuimos, primero desayunamos esta vez de nuevo le toco pagar la cuenta y aun seguia reprochandome los kilos que subio de peso.

-ikuto a donde me llevas?

-ya veras se que te gustara...

-hum, crees que nos desocupemos temprano?

-por que tienes algo que hacer?-me llego la cuiriosidad y simplemente pregunte

-bueno, esque me gustaria hablar con tadase...

-o ya veo...-no se si me importaba o no pero se hacia lo que ella decidiera o tal vez podia impedir que ella hablara con tadase, si le daba el dia mas divertido de todos espero que mi plan salga bien y no es por que este celoso...o si?

* * *

me temo que le tengo que cortar aqui :( jeje tengo visitas, el proximo capi se llamara MIERCOLES: EL MEJOR DIA disfruten este por mientras y leean mi otro fic ;) es nuevo ese lo actualizo mañana quiza aio aio!

Reviews pliz XD


	7. miercoles: un gran dia

Aqui la continuacion, shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a peach pit con todo y tadase

_-ikuto a donde me llevas?_

_-ya veras se que te gustara..._

_-hum, crees que nos desocupemos temprano?_

_-por que tienes algo que hacer?-me llego la cuiriosidad y simplemente pregunte_

_-bueno, esque me gustaria hablar con tadase..._

_-o ya veo...-no se si me importaba o no pero se hacia lo que ella decidiera o tal vez podia impedir que ella hablara con tadase, si le daba el dia mas divertido de todos espero que mi plan salga bien y no es por que este celoso...o si?_

* * *

****AMU POV****

-a donde me llevas?-no es que desconfie de el pero parece que trae algo entre manos.

-hey ikuto! A donde me llevas?!

-ya te daras cuenta niña

-niña?-ya no soy una niña eh!

-si si lo que digas

hice pucheros con la boca esque ese tipo me pone los pelos de punta!!

-llegamos-le oi decir.

-qu...e wooooow!-me habia llevado aun parque de diversiones! Era enorme, habia ruedas de la fortuna una montaña rusa, juegos para niños, casas de terror de risa de todo! Y habia tanta gente que me quede boquiabierta...

-wow ikuto este lugar es enorme

-si, y bien a que te quieres subir?-me pregunto

-em pues tu decide.

-yo no puedo decidir anda dime tu

la verdad me emocionaba mucho estar ahi pero no queria que nadie me viera actuando de esa manera pues siempre soy la chica cool y sexy pero ahora....

-no hay nadie que conoscas aqui, no hay problema

eso fue lo que me tranquilizo, sin dudarlo dos veces quize subirme a la montaña rusa.

-amu-chan-dijeron en coro mis charas y el chara de ikuto-nosotros vamos a recorrer todo el parque a ver a que nos queremos montar y tal vez a si les dejemos privacidad-dijo su-si asi es adios amu chan!! y adios ikuto!.-

ikuto asintio y yo grite -nos veremos aqui despues!

-si! Respondieron

-y bien? Vamos?-dijo ikuto

-ok-llegamos a la montaña rusa se veia muy grande empeze a dudar de querer subirme, ikuto lo noto y rio.

-jaja, miedo? Vamos pero si apenas comenzamos-me dijo con su sonrisa burlesca.

-no es solo que, bueno jeje no se y si me caigo?

-crees que te dejaria caer?-me sorprendi ante esta respuesta

-n-no pero nadie sabe

-no busques escusas vamos a subirnos.

-ahh de acuerdo-suspire.

Ya en el inicio del juego, se me bajaron los nervios,pero al subir la empinada montaña de nuevo me empecé a asustar, cuando vi bajar el carro me asuste demasiado pensé que me iba a salir del asiento si, así es, jamas en mi vida me había subido a uno de esos, me abracé a el gato que estaba a mi lado y grité.

-jaja no sabia que me querías tanto niña-me dijo con la tranquilidad mas grande del mundo, a pesar de que estábamos cayendo. Me quitó el cinturón de seguridad (no la barra) queria que me abrazara a el y asi lo hice, no quería morir. Cuando por fin acabo el infernal juego mis pelos estaban de punta igual que antes el rió.

-tonto! En que estabas pensando!?

-pues la verdad quería que me abrazaras-sonrío pícaramente

-en ese caso me lo hubieras pedido

-si te lo hubiera pedido me calificarías como pervertido y demás o no?

-hum!-no dije nada, imposible ganar una pelea con el.

-y bien a donde quieres ir esta vez?-volvio a preguntar

-vamos a el carrusel!-se me salio de la nada ese comentario, el carrucel parecia muy infantil pero como me gustaba, me dio una sonrisa muy calida y asintío.

Nos subimos y el se puso detras de mi

-hey que haces?-grtite enojada

-pues me subo al caballo que crees.

-eso no torpe!, por que en el mismo caballo?.

-por que si te dejo sola te caerás-dijo con su tono de señor protector.

-hastee aun lado!-resbale, crei que me iba a golpear en el suelo pero eso nunca paso,me estaba sosteniendo de la espalda y me subió de nuevo al caballo.

-vez? Te ibas a caer princesa-me sonroje con esto jamás me había dicho así.

-p-pri-princesa?

-si siempre estas en peligro

-grrr-refunfuñe

fue tan divertido el carrucel hablabamos, reiamos e incluso ikuto tambien estubo apunto de caerse y se paró como si nada, ignoro la razon de su resbalo.

-ahora tu dime ikuto a donde nos subimos?-pregunte antes que el.

-Mm vamos a la casa del terror.-me miro como siempre lo hace.

-d-ddel terror?-mis ojos se pusieron en blanco y mi frente azul.

-si vamos.

-si si si c-laro-el tonto sabia que me moria de miedo y le encantaba verme así.

Entramos el me tomó de la mano no veia nada por eso lo hizo, salian mounstros, zombies, niños sin cabeza y animales enormes, yo me moria ahi dentro, ikuto en cambio, estaba mas relajado que nada al salir el dijo -vaya que aburrido, esperaba asustarme aunque sea un poco pero no fue asi-

-la verdad amu, tus gritos me asustaban mas-dijo serio mirandome con un ojo abierto

-hum, ese era mi plan, yo no estaba asustada, solo queria gritar para asustarte-mentí

-aja si claro-no me gusto ese tono para nada

de ahi comimos algo, aun seguia pagando la subida de peso pero esta no me importo comia toda chucheria que estaba en frente jaja.

-ayy ya me llene-dije echandome a una banca que habia por ahi

-si yo igual-dijo haciendo lo mismo que yo.

-vaya es bastante tarde, son las 7!, pues que tanto estuvimos haciendo?-pregunté

-no se al parecer estabamos muy ocupados, aun nos queda tiempo para unas 2 atracciones.

-bueno entonces vamos a la rueda de la fortuna

-...-no dijo nada, nos paramos y fuimos ahi.

Fue divertido aunque me mareé un poco, nos bajamos y fuimos a la tacitas giratorias (que haces ahi? Que no estabas mareéada XD)

las tazas giraban lentamente (oh y con eso no te mareas) ikuto parecia que se iba a salir de la taza jaja se veia tan gracioso, yo si cabía mi cuerpecito era muy angosto.

-ahii ikuto te vez raro

-no digas nada...

-este dia fue divertido! Gracias ikuto...-uh? Le agradeci?

-mm de nada supongo

-oh lo olvide! Iba a hablar con tadase!-me acorde se me olvido estaba tan divertida que no me cruzo por la mente ni un solo instante tadase.

-ah te acordaste-dijo ikuto como molesto.

-eh? Tu si?

-no podia dejar de pensar en que te darias cuenta y te irias-me miro a los ojos

-ikuto...

-dime por que, por que estas enamorada de tadase?

-bueno es lindo, cariñoso, amable, bondadoso, (es gey... ),y es guapo (pura broma enserio)

-ya veo...y yo soy asi?-me pregunto

-cuando quieres ikuto.

-....-

-....-un silencio incomodo paso hasta que agregó

-amu...yo te protegere siempre-no se a que vino esto...

-ikuto yo...-lo imposible pasó se acerco a mi mientras tomaba mi barbilla y el juego se apago iban a cerrar, a el no le importo me acerco mas y me besó por segunda vez le correspondi...lo amaba? Pareciera que si...tenia que aclararlo en verdad

me percate de que este dia no nos hicimos la vida imposible el uno al otro al contrario...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

fin, mañana conti! Lean mi otro fic pliz! Talvez actualize hoy el otro.


	8. jueves: canciones y engaños

Gomen por no subir ayer :) esque ya entre a la escuela y ya tengo un monton de tarea :( no se que haré no tengo mucho tiempo ahorita pero les dejare el capi este :) aunque sea cortito espero que no les importe lo hago con mucho esfuerzo aio aio!

7 dias 7 citas contigo

shugo chara no me pertenese, pertenece a peach pit

disculpen la ortografia :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-ikuto yo...-lo imposible pasó se acerco a mi mientras tomaba mi barbilla y el juego se apago iban a cerrar, a el no le importo me acerco mas y me besó por segunda vez le correspondi...lo amaba? Pareciera que si...tenia que aclararlo en verdad_

_me percate de que este dia no nos hicimos la vida imposible el uno al otro al contrario..._

__

****AMU POV****

cuando nos separamos por falta de aire me gire para quedar a espaldas de el, parecía que iba a decir algo hasta que el encargado del parque llego y dijo que estaban cerrando, debiamos irnos, llame a mis charas e ikuto al suyo y nos fuimos.

En el camino ambos estabamos callados, no teniamos nada que decir, y la verdad no tenia ganas de hablar

-ya llegamos a tu casa-dijo ikuto

-oe etto ikuto...mañana nos veremos cierto?

-si, pasare por ti como a las 3 de la tarde

-esta bien...gracias ikuto y buenas noches.

-si buenas noches-le vi alejarse, que se supone que debia hacer? Lo deje marchar vi que entro a su casa y yo entre a la mia.

Me tumbe a la cama y no podia dejar de pensar en lo que habia pasado.

-estas bien amu-chan??-me pregunto ran

-si creo es solo que definitivamente siento algo por ikuto...pero que es?

-amu eso solo lo puedes responder tu...-me dijo su

-ah si, ya a dormir, buenas noches-les dije y estas se fueron a sus adornados huevos.

El sueño me llego facilmente fue un dia agotador, mañana era jueves 4° cita...con esto me llego el sueño

a el dia siguiente....

****IKUTO POV****

me levante temprano, raro en mi, la mañana paso como rayo y muy normal, era jueves y como eran vacaciones no me tenia que preocupar de nada, se hiceron las 3 de la tarde, sali para buscar a amu, mi mente vagaba mientras cruzaba la calle -algún dia me creera que lo que le dije la otra noche es verdad?-pensé.

Toque la puerta y me abrio ami su hermana

-oh? Edes tu mi onii-tan? El novio de mi hermana?

-ahh, si-conteste, por que negarlo

-yay!!!-grito-ire a buscar a mi hermana mayor-y dime cuando se van a casar?

-uh?-puse mis ojos en blanco

-ami-chan! Que haces!!?-grito amu mientras bajaba las escaleras, corrio y le tapo la boca a su hermana

-i-ikuto jeje nos vamos ya?

-si

amu dejo a su hermana aun lado, me empujo afuera y ella tambien salio, cerro la puerta y caminamos sin rumbo

-oe ikuto ahora donde sera la cita esta vez?

-no se, te toca elegir recuerdas?

-pues no se me ocurre un lugar en especial

-entonces, dejame escoger la cita a mi-le sugerí

-ok

me di la vuelta ella me siguio, regrese a mi casa, ella no sabia que pasaba, le hice una seña de que esperara afuera y saque de mi casa un estuche de violin (obiamente con el violin adentro :3), amu solo me siguio mientras caminaba y me miraba raro, por fin llegamos a un parque arrinconado, a ella le encanto al parecer...

-ikuto, este lugar es muy hermoso

-si asi es...y bien cantaras?

-eh?-me pregunto con una cara como si estubiera loco

-que si cantarás mientras toco el violin-le dije mientras lo sacaba de su estuche

-no se cantar ikuto...

-claro que si, hasta mi casa llegan tus canciones mientras te bañas a si que no hay escusa.

-o//////O baka!-se sonrojo de verguenza

-jaja no es mi culpa que grites cuando cantes.

-baka-murmuro entre dientes

-cantaras si o no?

-ya que....

empeze a tocar una cancion no muy lenta pero tampoco tan rapida, amu reconocio la tonada alegre y empezo a cantar con algo de nerviosismo mientras que tenia algo de rubor en sus mejillas, despues se acostumbro y la vi mas contenta y mas suelta.

La cancion termino, pero despues siguieron muchas mas.

Al final amu tenia una sonrisa grande en su cara al parecer le gusto.

-tocas muy bien-me dijo mientras nos sentabamos en uno de los escalones de ahi

-tu...cantas bien solo que casi me dejas sordo-bromee o tal vez no jaj

-grr siempre encuentras la manera de arruinarlo todo verdad

-si tal vez

-hum!

-princesa tienes hambre?-le dije con mi tipico tono sexy

-Qu-que? Me-me dijiste p-r-prince-sa?-estaba roja como tomate

-si...no puedo??

-po-por su-supuesto que n-no!

-pero por que no ayer al parecer tus labios con los mios me decian que si-le dije picaramente

-lo de ayer fue...solo una confucion, no estaba pensando claramente asi que no lo repitas y no me beses sin mi permiso eh!

-una confucion eh...ya veo-no dije nada me quede callado

-ikuto si tengo hambre, ve a comprarme un helado...-me pidioo mirando hacia lado

-de acuerdo no te muevas ya vendre

****AMU POV****

ese tipo quien se cree!?-pensé-no tiene derecho de decirme asi, se la ha olvidado que es una apuesta, y al parecer a mi tambien pero eso no va apasar! Aunque aun no sepa por que le correspondi a los dos besos que me dio...

ese ikuto se esta tardando mucho! Le habra pasado algo? Hace media hora que se fue donde estara?

Me pare de la escalera y fui a buscarlo, lo encontre pero de la manera en que menos esperaba...

-i-kuto p-por- que??-pregunté se estaba BESANDO CON UTAU!!! queria llorar no se por que, me habian dicho que odiar a alguien es darle demasiada importancia...

ikuto volteo y me miro, intento hablar, utau sonrio con malicia, mis lagrimas iban a desperenderse de mis ojos, sali corriendo, ikuto de prisa fue detras mio, mirando a utau con enojo? No se pero yo aun no creia que utau estaba besando a ikuto, eran acaso celos? No me detuve a pensar...

queria que algo terrible le pasara a ikuto! Era un descarado...y utau igual!

-ikuto te odio-pensé...y en ese instante cometi un terrible error....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

aqui el otro cap :) ahora a hacer mi tarea alguien sabe hacer un termometro casero? Jaj

enserio! XD


	9. viernes: hospitales y confesiones

**7 dias 7 citas contigo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**queria que algo terrible le pasara a ikuto! Era un descarado...y utau igual!**_

_-ikuto te odio-pensé...y en ese instante cometi un terrible error...._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

por que por que ikuto tenia que ser asi? Lo odio, odio haberlo conocido, odio hablar con el, odio que se convirtiera en parte de mi vida, odio que entrara a mi corazon, odio sus estupidas bromas, odio..odio haberlo besado, odio admitir...que me enamore de el....

amu!-ikuto grito, yo tenia los ojos cerrados y mi lagrimas seguian saliendo, AMU!- volvio a gritar ikuto esta vez me detuve, grave error, me pare en medio de la calle, pense que moriría alli los carros venian a toda velocidad, del susto no podia mover mis inutiles piernas, espere que el golpe me llegara, solo senti el pavimento en parte posterior pero de ahi en mas nada abri mis ojos y estos no daban credito a lo que pasaba...

NO!!!!!-grite-ikuto me habia empujado hasta el otro lado de la calle, pero el no alcanzo a irse un coche le habia golpeado, todo se detubo para mi...mis piernas largas y tambaleantes corrieron hacia el...tenia sangre en la cabeza y estaba inconciente, su pulso casi no lo sentia...

alguien llame a una ambulancia!-volvia gritar, el señor que le habia golpeado bajo de prisa de su carro y llamo a una ambulancia

-ikuto...perdoname-oculte mi cabeza en sus hombros, solo quedaba esperar a la ayuda, por fin en unos 15 minutos llego la ambulancia, rapido lo levantaron y este seguia sin reaccionar.

Llegamos al hospital, me quede en la sala de espera 3 horas hasta que su madre llegó.

-que paso!?-dijo su madre con una preocupacion muy notable

-ikuto...a tenido un accidente-queria llorar pero me aguante.

Por fin llego el medico a nosotras

-ustedes son parientes o amigos de tsukuyomi ikuto?-si-respondimos-bueno el accidente fue algo grave, mas sin embargo, nos queda esperar a que sane...

-puedo verlo?-pregunte yo, su madre iba a decir lo mismo.

-hoy no, aún esta dormido...mañana despertará alguna de ustedes dos debera quedarse la noche.

-yo lo haré-dijo souko, creo que asi se llamaba. Me queria quedar, no queria apartarme de el, pero creo que ella es quien debe quedarse.

-s-señora tsukuyomi...si algo pasa, por favor...marqueme a mi celular-le di mi telefono sin antes decirle-ikuto, me salvo la vida...vendre mañana temprano...quiero decirle algo.

-de acuerdo-dijo souko-san.

A la mañana siguiente...

me levante justo a las 7 am queria llegar cuanto antes al hospital, al llegar ya eran las 8, vi a souko a fuera del cuarto de ikuto.

-souko-san ikuto ya a despertado?-pregunté

-aun no pero los doctores dicen que pronto lo hará, a mejorado bastante por la noche.

-me alegro-me senti aliviada pero aun queria verlo, tenia tantas cosas que decirle, por mi culpa el casi muere.

-puedes entrar a verlo si quieres...-me leyó la mente souko

-me encantaria-entré y vi a ikuto dormido-como siempre-susurré.

Me acerque mas y me senté a su lado

-hola ikuto...no se si puedas escucharme...y la verdad lo dudo mucho, pero yo yo lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa y ahora estas...herido...pe-perdoname-mi voz se estaba quebrando y mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos.- no debí desearte esto, perdoname-repeti, queria irme de alli antes de que empezara a llorar pero una mano fue la que me detuvo

-no...no te vayas...-ikuto habia despertado su voz se oia débil igual que el agarre de su mano.

-ikuto!-me sorprendi y corri a abrazarlo fuertemente

-auch...amu no tan fuerte

-perdon!..perdon...-lo mire, y este intento sentarse

-no no ikuto no te muevas-terco como una mula y con muchos esfuerzos se sentó.

-ikuto, te sientes bien?-que pregunta tan tonta

-me veo bien?-respondió

-mm...perdon-me dijo el, que acaso no era yo quien debia perdirle perdon?

-por que?

-por lo que paso con utau...perdón...pero ella fue quien me beso...

-no tienes por que hablar de eso, te creo.-le dije mientra le sonreía

-gracias...auch!-al parecer le dolia mucho hice que se recostara de nuevo

-ikuto estas bien?-llego su chara al oir la exclamacion de ikuto (N/A: DEMONIOS ME HABIA OLVIDADO DE LOS CHARAS!)

-si, si yoru estoy bien...por que no vas a el patio del hospital con las charas de amu, quiero hablar a solas con ella...

-amu chan quieres que nos vayamos?-preguntó mi chara azul

-si, por favor...

mis charas partieron y me quede sola con ikuto.

-amu, al parecer has ganado la apuesta

-que?-no lo creia

-si...no creo salir del hospital para el fin de semana, asi que has ganado.

No creia eso, gané pero no me sentia feliz, al contrario, me sentia totalmente triste...

-entonces...ya no saldremos mas?-le dije

-no, se ha acabado.

-ah-fue lo unico que salio de mi boca, me pare y me iba a salir de la habitacion hasta que reaccioné

-ikuto no!, no quiero que acabe, aun no por favor!-me voltee y le dije casi gritando con lagrimas corriendo.

-que dices?-ikuto estaba en desconcierto

-yo...me di cuenta...que no solo una semana quiero estar contigo...si no..mas...

-ikuto yo te amo!!! y te creo! Lo que me dijiste la noche que tenias fiebre, te creo!- que fueron esas palabras que salieron de mi boca?, mis sentimientos...hacia el.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

:) jojojo que les parecio? Mal!? No me digan, aun faltan como 2 capitulos o 3 para que se acabe y esperare que me llegue la inspiracion para hacer otro :)

aio aio!!!


	10. viernes de nuevo: 5 cita

**7 dias 7 citas contigo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**-ikuto yo te amo!!! y te creo! Lo que me dijiste la noche que tenias fiebre, te creo!- que fueron esas palabras que salieron de mi boca?, mis sentimientos...hacia el.**_

**IKUTO POV**

no reaccionaba ante tales palabras, amu tambien se quedo callada sorprendida de lo que me habia dicho, sus lagrimas pararon de rodar por sus mejillas, un silencio denso se presento en la habitación

-me amas?-pregunte con incredulidad

-si...-me respondio con la poca voz que le llegaba

-yo...tambien lo hago...-siempre lo hice, solo que ella no me creia y se limitaba a sonrojarse, no pense que tenia oportunidad con ella.

-y tadase?-tuve que preguntarle aun que lo odiara, pero si aun ella siente algo por el tenia que preguntarle y que se asegure de lo que siente.

-el...jamás me hizo caso..se enamoro de otra personalidad mia...imagina yo no siempre puedo ser la buena, deportista y entusiasta amu..y cuando no lo haga..me hara aun lado? No quiero algo asi....

amu camino a abrazarme, volviendo a llorar

-no llores-le correspondi al abrazo-te amo-.

Senti que amu se tensó pero luego poco a poco se fue relajando

-y-o-yo igual.

Hubiera podido besarla pero llego la enfermera diciendo que las visitas se acabaron

-amu despues de que salga de este horrible hospital...quisieras terminar las 3 citas que nos faltaron?

Amu se desconcerto un poco, tenia un plan despues de esas tres citas.

-si ikuto-me dijo para luego retirarse, no tarde mucho en dormirme.

Despues de unas 2 semanas en el hospital en las cuales amu siempre iba y me traia comida por que la del hospital sabia horrible, por fin sali, claro aun debia guardar reposo, ya estando en mi casa era muy consentido por mi madre ^^, utau insistia en llamarme a mi celular, no pensaba jamas contestarle, no despues de lo que paso, lo malo es que la veria regresando de vacaciones, en fin, llamé a amu para que viniera a mi casa, ya era tarde eran como las 5 y era viernes.

-hola amu-le hable por el celular

-ikuto!, que pasa estas bien?

-si, emm solo queria pedirte que vienieras a mi casa-ya se era mi vecina pero no me podia levantar para nada asi que no me quedo de otra que llamarle.

-si enseguida voy.

En 3 minutos amu ya estaba aqui, mi madre la resvio y entro a mi cuarto.

-hola amu-dije con mi tono sensual XD

-t-a-tan temprano y -y molestando?-me dijo todda roja

-sii...deberias acostumbrarte-le dije

-si aja claro.

-y bien, para que me querias?

-esa es la forma de tratar a un enfermo como yo?

-no estas enfermo solo te haces

-claro que estoy enfermo, por eso me darias un beso de consolacion?-pregunte de nuevo con mi tipico tono.

-no doy premios de consolacion, osea que no.

-que mala eres, ademas dijiste que me amabas...

no es cierto

si

no

si

no

si

no

si

no!!!

no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nono no no no no no no no nono no no no no no no no nono no no no no no no no nono no no no no no no no nono no no no no no no no nono no no no no no no no nono no no no no no no no nono no no no no no no no nono no no no no no no no no

-ya, ya tranquila-le dij -de todos modios yo se que si-jja es genial pelear con ella.

-hum lo dije y que? Ya me dejarias en paz? Ademas que solicitas?

-solo quiero que te quedes conmigo

-que? O////0

-digamos empecemos donde nos quedamos

-ah?

-si este es una de las tres citas que nos faltaron

-ah con que a eso te refieres.

-sip

-y que haremos?-me pregunto

-pues no se, hay tantas cosas que hacer aqui

-pervertido-me miro

-yo no eh dicho nada tu malpensaste

lo unico que hizo fue sacarme la lengua, ajaj si en verdad estaba malpensando ella.

-vamos porfavor dame un beso-le volvi a decir sin bromas esta vez

-no!

-recuerdas que aun seguimos siendo novios?

-no! Tu dijiste que ya habia ganado asi que no

-bueno entonces damelo por que te me confesaste y nisiquiera te besé

-por que habria de hacerlo es obligatorio despues de una confecion?

-si, en cuentos,peliculas, caricaturas, programas, e incluso peliculas de walt disney.

-pues yo no soy nada de eso

me canse de que me negara la jale del brazo e hice que repentinamente me besara, me corespondio en un santiamén, como me encanta besarla, esa niña si sabe como hacerse del rogar.

Nos separamos y ella me miro roja con una sonrisa muy grande.

-gracias por obligarme a besarte...

-eh? Por que?-pense que se molestaria por eso

- por que...habia olvidado lo que se siente.-su sonrojo no paraba y yo me volvi a impresionar, la agarre de nuevo y la volvi a besar, de nuevo nos separamos, ella se recosto aun lado mio...pero me quede pensando...no somos novios.... por que lo hacemos?.

en fin, en toda la tarde estuvimos riendo, platicando, yo gastaba una broma que otra, comiamos pizza (N/A: TENGO HAMBRE :S XD) veiamos peliculas de terror, y cuando se asustaba saltaba hacia mi y el fin del dia llego, nos quedamos dormidos algo separados, de ahi en mas la 5° cita resulto ser perfecta, almenos para mi.

**AMU POV**

en la noche no podia dormir, ikuto estaba sumamente dormido, en mi mente vagaba la idea de que si no eramos novios..por que lo besaba?. Mañana tendria que pedirle consejos a mis charas que se quedaron en casa con ami.

Ikuto...que piensas tu?-pensé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

jojoj aqui el otro capi!

DEJEN REVIEWS!! POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOS AMARE POR SIEMPRE xD pliz

me tengo que ir me muero de hambre haha aio aio!


	11. sabado: funny date

Hi hi!! aii que tareas tan pesadas hay! Ya construi mi termometro XD solo espero no incendiar la escuela pues esta echo de alcohol y tendre que prender un serillo 0.o! Genial! Jaja bueno sigo con el fic aio aio!!!

xxxx

**7 dias 7 citas contigo**

_****_

_**en la noche no podia dormir, ikuto estaba sumamente dormido, en mi mente vagaba la idea de que si no eramos novios..por que lo besaba?. Mañana tendria que pedirle consejos a mis charas que se quedaron en casa con ami.**_

_**Ikuto...que piensas tu?-pensé.**_

_****_

****AMU POV****

ya era temprano, ikuto no se habia levantado aun que gato tan flojo!!

-ikuto-lo moví

-andale despierta ya! Flojo! Levantate

-mhmh-solo emitio esos ruidos de su boca.

-andale!!!!!!!! grr!

-no quiero...5 minutos mas...

ese tonto no se levantaba agarre las sabanas y les di vuelta junto con el jeje

-ahg!!!!-pero que haces?

-pues no te levantabas!, ya me tengo que ir!

-a donde vas? No te quieres quedar aqui conmigo-su tono me hizo sonrojar como siempre

-necesito ir a mi casa, tengo cosas que hacer.

-no quieres desayunar?-preguntó

-no, sigo sin confiar en ti hablando de comidas, desayunare en mi casa ¬¬"

-entonces...puedo desayunar en la tuya?

-bueno si quieres morir...

-a-a-mejor no luego le echas veneno-me cree asesina?

-muahaha-lo mire con ojos y sonrisa malevola

-oye y que pasa con la segunda cita eh? Faltan dos mas

-no se, salimos mas tarde, hoy ire de compras con mi madre...ademas que no deberias guardar reposo?

-no, de echo hace 1 semana que podia salir.

-entonces por que me pediste que me quedara contigo? ¬¬!

-queria que estuviéramos los dos aqui en mi casa

-hum -//- no hacia falta engañarme.

-no me iba a arriesgar a que me negaras...y bien..a que horas nos vemos?

-tan tarde?

-si de todos modos mis padres no estaran y se llevaran a ami.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos a las 7.-nos pusimos deacuerdo, sali de su casa, todo el dia de ayer estaba roja mi sangre hirvió todo el tiempo eh ikuto lo notaba! Y de ahi sacaba bromas para todo...pero mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas con la pregunta que traia...por que ikuto no me pide que seamos novios???.

la tarde paso rapida, me divertí mucho en la plaza, compramos ropa, accesorios y miki me ayudo a escoger ropa para la noche, como saldra esta cita?.

Por fin se hicieron las 7 estaba nerviosa, realmente, nos veriamos en un parque, llegue con algo de anticipación, llegó el y caminamos un rato por el sendero de el parque, hablamos tranquilamente y como es ikuto, me gastó sus bromas en mi como seria el si no lo me hiciera todo eso? No se, me sentiría en un mundo paralelo.

Fuimos a un restaurante italiano, era muy bonito, ahi pensé que ikuto me pediria que fueramos novios, pues parecia un lugar muy romantico....velas, exelentes meceros y buena comida, pero....

-ikuto me encanta este lugar-le dije

-si, acaban de abrirlo apenas hace unos meses.

-ikuto me gustaria estar cerca de la ventana, podemos cambiarnos de lugar?-me miro como si estubiera loca pero asintío, nos paramos para ir cerca de la ventana, ikuto como un caballero (N/A: QUE HAN ECHO CON IKUTO!) arrastro mi silla para que me sentara, algo lo hizo distraerse oho...me cai de nalgas, accidentalmente mi zapato de salio volando golpeando al mesero que traia las pizzas embarrandoselas a ikuto por todo su saco negro y camisa blanca, el otro torpe mesero que traia las aguas, se tropezó con mi pie que mantenia en el suelo y todo el refresco y agua cayó en sima de mi y de ikuto, ikuto se resbalo y cayo de nalgas tambien, los charas, las personas y los meseros que no cayeron observaban estupefactos la embarazosa escena, lo unico que faltaba que nos callera en sima era el postre...demonios para que hable, otra bandeja donde habia pasteles ikuto la golpeo accidentalmente con su pie al caer cayo en mi y en ikuto....ahora solo faltaba que el restaurante nos cayera pero mejor me callo.

No soportaba tanta pena queria llorar, se supone que esta cita tenia que ser perfecta, pero no, sali del restaurante corriendo, como siempre lo hago, mis charas fueron detras de mi intentando pararme

-amu!!-dijo dia

-amu-chan!! espera!-me gritaba ran

-espera desuu!-esa fue su

-mata!!-decia miki

no me detuve, llegue a una fuente que había ahí y me senté

-por que todo me sale mal...-mi ropa tan bonita que habia comprado estaba echa un desastre y mi cabello de tanto que le cayo, ya casi no se veía rosa , enbarrada de todo, la gente que pasaba solo me miraba apunto de sacar una carcajada, mis charas llegaron

-amu-chan...gambare go go!-decia la energetica hada rosa

-ahora no ran...no me siento bien si?

-amu-chan...-me miraba triste mientras bajaba mi cabeza.

-ellas solo tratan de animarte...-dijo la voz del felino llegando todo embadurnado de cosas igual que yo, venia con yoru y este me ofrecía una servilleta.

-con eso no me podre limpiar toda-dije mirando al mini gatito chara.

-no, es para que te seques tus lagrimas, estas llorando-interrumpió ikuto.

-um...-tome el papel y me limpíe las lagrimas y mi cara.

-te ves chistosa nya-me dijo el azulito gato

-aja de seguro eso me ayudara-dije con sarcasmo- se supone que hoy...bueno esta cita seria genial pero de nuevo todo se arruino. Siempre hago el ridiculo y odio eso..no me gusta quedar ridicula frente a otros.

-bueno al menos no te gritaron: hey! Tu! El de la basura!

-te dijeron eso?-que gracioso pensé

-si, cuando venia para acá, y tampoco te señalo un niño y te dijo "hace cuanto que no te bañas?"

-jajaja, pensé que nadie le podia decir eso al joven ikuto guapo y sexy-hable de mas XD

-asi que guapo y sexy eh?-me miro con picardia

-eh eh....asi te conocen todos jeje-me sonroje, ahora la salsa de tomate se camuflaba con mi tono sonrojado

-y dime tu no crees que soy asi?

-s-s-no

-no?

-si!

-si?

-no!!

-ya decide pues-me miro sonriendo de lado.

-esque eres mas que un chico guapo....

-ah si? Dime...que vez en mi?

-eres, muy lindo, noble, me gusta cuando sonries...ayudas a la gente....

-que mas?-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi peligrosamente

-me proteges...siempre que..te necesito estas ahi....-mi voz sonaba mas bajita, mis ojos se cerraban y el rojo de mis mejillas aumentaba.

-yay! Que romantico-escuchaba decir a ran

-si nya-yoru tambien decia y el resto miraba con sonrisas abiertas y anchas.

Estabamos apunto de besarnos, mi mano estaba apoyada a un costado mio en la orilla, tenia la otra en el hombro de ikuto eh ikuto tenia sus dos manos casi tocandome la cara....

zlip!, resbalo mi mano que estaba a lado mio, cai a la fuente e instintivamente jalé a ikuto ambos caimos a la fuente. Mis charas y el chara de ikuto, cambiaron sus ojos de corazones a unos ojos en blanco y sus sonrisas se esfumaron a unas bocas abiertas

-a-amu-chan-0.0"

-y-y estaban apunto de de besarse-decia yoru.

-si -.-"-decia miki.

-ah!!- sali de la fuente ahora estaba empapada y llena de comida, el agua no iba a quitar todo.

-y pense que no podia ser peor!!!-grité, era injusto!, En eso ikuto iba saliendo del agua

zlip!-ikuto resbalo jalandome del brazo para sostenerse pero lo unico que consiguio fue llevarme de nuevo con el al agua.

Ouh eso debio doler-dijo miki y su al unsiono.

Mi cabeza salio a flote intentando salir del agua helada, ya no podia salir, estaba cansada ikuto y yo nos miramos, y ambos reimos

-jajaja, estas todo empapado y tus pantalones se inflaron jajaja-no podia evitar reirme la situacion era divertida, yo e ikuto empapados y llenos de cosas mientras nuestros charas reian a carcajadas, al principio me pareció fea la situación pero la verdad era divertida.

- ¬¬"- me miro ikuto con esa cara mientras desinflaba sus pantalones, luego sonrio y rio.

-jajaj pues mira quien habla pelos de bruja-si mi pelo solia esponjase si no lo secaba rapido

-jajaj- jugamos un rato en el agua, apesar de que estaba helada, estar con el me era dificil estar no sonrojada asi que en vez de sentir frio sentia una compañía calida con el y viceversa, los charas tambien se sumaron a la diversión del agua, nadie nos veia por que nadie pasa a esas horas de la noche por ese lugar.

Salimos del agua, ikuto propuso llevarme a mi casa, acepte, hizo chara change y nos fuimos...

-llegamos-me dijo mientras me bajaba de sus mojados brazos

-uhm gracias ikuto, me tengo que meter a bañar o si me, bueno, mas bien dicho nos hará daño...-dije mientras me metia a mi casa e ikuto se quedaba enfrente mio.

-y no me puedo meter a bañar contigo?-pervertido ¬¬"

-pervertido!-dije mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

-jaja-lo escuche reirse detras de la puerta de mi casa.

-eso es un si?- pregunto con su tono sexy neko pervertido

-no! Y buenas noches!-abri la puerta le dije esto y la volvi a cerrar.

-jaj-de nuevo rio-esta bien de lo que te pierdes y buenas noches.

Subi rapidamente a mi cuarto, me asome al balcon y vi como ikuto entraba a su casa sonriendome, y yo negando con la cabeza como diciendo "pervertido, nunca cambiaras, gracias por lo de hoy" volvio a sonreir y entró. Cerre la ventana y la cortina.

Ikuto...algun dia se te ocurrira que si quiero ser tu novia?-pensé mientras tocaba mi pecho para sentir mi corazón

-si amu lo hara-dijo mi chara dia que siempre sabe mas que las demas, me sorprendi y me sonroje

-ahora amu...debes meterte a bañar, tus padres llegaran y ademas no te vayas a enfermar.

Obedecí y me meti a bañar.

****IKUTO POV****

-dime ikuto, algun dia le pediras ser novios?-decia mi chara yoru

-si, yoru...pero aun no estoy seguro de lo que sienta por mi...

-pero que no el otro dia en el hospital te dijo que te amaba?

-si pero...lo habrá dicho en verdad?..digo no lo habrá dicho por sentirse culpable?-eso lo averiguaría mañana....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

que tal me quedo? Eh? No se si pueda actualizar mañana :s tengo como 5 trabajos en equipo :( y con equipos diferentes jojo.

Ademas tengo que hacer un cuento y lo hare sobre un shugo chara que me encanto que salio en shugo chara party mii la chara de yuka jojoj se me hizo tan tierna! Jaja no tengo inspiracion para escribir un cuento Normal de princesitas asi que escribire de shugo chara XD.

No estoy loca ni traumada... XD


	12. domingo: lo esperado llega

Perdon! Perdon por n actualizar veran eh estado algo mala de salud :s bueno a decir verdad muy mal y ademas el tiempo jeje pero les prometi que iba a terminar los fics a si que los terminare aqui conti, perdon si no tengo inspiracion igual por las faltas de ortografia.

**7 dias 7 citas contigo**

_**dime ikuto, algun dia le pediras ser novios?-decia mi chara yoru**_

_-si, yoru...pero aun no estoy seguro de lo que sienta por mi..._

_-pero que no el otro dia en el hospital te dijo que te amaba?_

_-si pero...lo habrá dicho en verdad?..digo no lo habrá dicho por sentirse culpable?-eso lo averiguaría mañana...._

_****_

****IKUTO POV****

hoy, ultimo dia de la semana y el ultimo dia de el pacto que hicimos ella y yo, salir por 7 dias, y vaya que en esos días salimos lastimados los dos, pero todo valio la pena. Esta vez acordamos que la cita seria en la noche igual que ayer solo que como esta iba a ser nuestra ultima cita yo les pediria a los padres de amu que la dejaran salir hasta las 11 de la noche aproximadamente, sus padres ya me conocen, somos vecinos. La tarde me la pasé dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, estaba aburrido, ansiaba que la cita fuera de una vez por todas, no se que estaba haciendo amu pero supongo que se divertia mas que yo.

****AMU POV****

la tarde paso lenta estaba mas que aburrida, pensé que moriría! Lo peor era que nisiquiera me encontraba en mi casa asi ikuto tal vez me fuera a visitar y no estaria tan aburrida, pero no, mis padres me insistieron en acompañarlos a una opera! Ami se gano los voletos de una rifa de su escuela, no entiendo, ami se divertia ahi como si fuera un parque de diversiones ,yo y mis charas sentiamos que la hora de nuestras muertes llegaria pronto, incluso antes de mi cita, odio la opera.

Despues de unas horas lo que parecia interminable acabó, llegamos a mi casa ya eran como las nueve de la noche, se oyó un timbre, era ikuto, no muy común en el, siempre se cola en mi balcon, pero recorde que esta noche le iba a padir a mis padres permiso para traerme algo tarde.

Ikuto entró y habló.

-quisiera pedirles permiso para traer a su hija un poco mas tarde de lo habitual-se dirigió a mis padres

-a donde la llevaras?-pregunto mi madre con su tono amable maternal.

-yo creo que la llevare al cine y quizás a otro lado sorpresa-me miró con una sonrisa de lado y su mirada pervertida.

-ya veo...bueno estoy deacuerdo-mi madre le tenia mucha confianza a ikuto, no era que yo desconfiara de el, a que se refiere con "sorpresa"?.

-pero!! pero!-decia mi padre con cascadas en sus ojos, exagerado.

-mi hija es muy pequeña para estar saliendo con un chico como tu!-uy bueno si ikuto era mayor que yo, no por mucho.

-padre...ya no soy una niña pequeña, ademas ikuto me cuidara...verdad ikuto?-le dije golpeándolo discretamente con mi codo.

-jeje si yo la cuidare muy bien-decia ikuto disimulando el dolor.

-bien esta echo, amu por cierto, si no nos encuentras despiertos, avisanos de todas formas ok?-dijo mi mamá

-si madre lo hare...bueno ikuto ya vamonos ne?

-los charas no iran-dijo ikuto

-quee? Por que?-dije yo, a que se debia tanto misterio.

-por que quiero quedarme a jugar con ellas aqui nya-interrumpió yoru.

-ran, miki, suu estan de acuerdo?-pregunte mirandolas.

-mm si por que no, ademas asi tendran mas tiempo a solas-dijo miki me sonrojé un poco por su comentario.

-sii, tal vez hasta se den...muack muack...chu chu...kiss kiss-decia ran me sonroje mas, ikuto solo volteo su mirada a otro lado, vi que ikuto le susurraba algo al oido a yoru...que trama este gato!?

-me llevaras al cine ikuto?

-si, cual quieres ver??

-no has escogido pelicula??!

-no, las que a mi me gustan no te gustan a ti...

-pues cuales te gustan?-pregunté

-de cualquier tipo-me decia sin ninguna exprecion °¬¬

-hay que ver la de xxx-me decia viendo las carteleras.

-que acaso quieres ver po po por?-me puse nerviosa era un hentai!!

-no, rara hay una pelicula que se llama triple x ¬¬" , mal pensada y ahora quien es la henetai...

-yo yo no pense mal, solo, emm em bueno olvidalo!!-me vencio con sus palabras de doble sentido pervertido.

-hay que ver mejor la de estan entre nosotros!!-sugerí no se veia mal la pelicula, alemos no el titulo

-esa no te va a gustar, es de terror-que insinuaba? Que era una miedosa??

-no me da miedo si eso es lo que crees.

-quieres apostar a que si te da?

-no! Nada de apuestas la ultima vez que aposté termine siendo tu novia y aun lo sigo siendo así que no!.-no caería en ese juego de nuevo jo!.

-vamos a ver esa-. Lo jale de su manga para que entráramos a la sala (ya compraron los boletos :3) nos sentamos hasta atrás, mala idea la película, en las partes que me daba miedo me abrazaba a ikuto, me escondía en su hombro, tantas veces fueron las que me asusté ikuto me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas me sonrojé y por un momento me olvide de todos mis temores.

-oye...no peso?

-si un poco, a ver si terminando no me dejas invalido.-me dijo con burla.

-grr-. Me cruce de brazos haciendo pucheros, repentinamente el me tomo de la barbilla y me besó, como tenia la boca abierta accedió mas fácilmente a mi cavidad, yo tenia los ojos bien abiertos, pero ya me había acostumbrado a que me besara desprevenidamente mas sin embargo mis sonrojos jamás bajaban, al contrario, aumentaban, y me encantaba que me besara, casi nunca me pedía permiso para besarme, aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenia, robaba mis labios y me atrapaba con su lengua, nos besamos casi toda la película, ya era obvio el me amaba y yo a el, jamas jugaría con mis sentimientos eso lo se, pero que esperaba para hacerme su novia!?.

La película acabó salimos los dos algo rojos y algo despeinados, nada había pasado mas que besos apasionados lo suficiente para demostrar que sentíamos algo.

-te gusto la película-quería sacar un tema a ikuto que no fuera el de los besos.

-si no estuvo mal y a ti te gustó?-

-si, si-nos quedamos callados ahora a donde me llevaria dijo que lo otro iba a ser sorpresa, pero a donde me llevaria?.

-ikuto, ahora que?

-vamos a otro lugar mas tranquilo-me dijo.

Nos retiramos del cine, llegamos a un parque muy lindo, habia un lago, unas bancas de madera, puentes igual de madera y arboles grandes.

-ikuto...tu si que conoses muchos lugares que visitar-. Me sorprende cada dia es siempre algo nuevo.

-bueno siendo un gato callejero debes conocer muchos lugares.

-mm...y que haremos aqui.

-nada-. Se limitó a decir eso.

-nada?

-que? Querias hacer algo-aqui va de nuevo con sus palabras de doble sentido, mi rubor subio mucho.

-no no! Prefiero hacer nada- ikuto se recosto debajo de un arbol que estaba ahi, enfrente estaba el lago hice lo mismo, algo alejada de ikuto.

-por que te alejas?-decia el ojiazul.

-emm...-no tenia razón alguna para hacerlo.-no sé el momento perfecto para preguntarle el por que no me decia que si queria ser su novia tome un respiro lo contuve y lo solté toda la sopa.

-ikuto por que? Dime por que?.

-por que que?-decia mientras se levantaba.

-por que no me pides que sea tu novia? Acaso no te gusto? No me quieres?-lo miraba a los ojos el aun estaba sentado y yo de pie.

-pues...-no lo deje terminar segui diciendole por que era asi conmigo que acaso no sentia lo mismo que yo por el?

-amu escuchame!-me tomo de los hombros y ya estaba de pie iba a hablar de nuevo yo, pero no me dejo empezar y me beso mas apasionadamente que nunca, nos separamos por el aire. Bajé la cabeza y el me seguia mirando.

-amu...no te quiero...te amo-me sorprendio esto me sonroje como nunca y lo abrasé.

-y eso de que seas mi novia, aun no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentias tu por mi...pensé que solo te sentias culpable por el accidente y que por eso lo habias dicho y por dentro me muero por ser algo mas

que un "neko pervertido"-me rei por debajo cuando dijo esto, me separé de el y mire sus ojos, me miraba como jamas lo habia echo antes.

-amu...ahora estoy decidido...se mi novia...-lo que estaba esperando por fin llegó, mi sonrisa se ensancho mas, mis lagrimas de felicidad hacian contraste con mi gran rubor.

-s-si-decia tartamudeando.

-si ikuto si!-lo besé y el a mi ambos sonreíamos de felicidad en el beso, nos recostamos de nuevo debajo del árbol, el me abrazaba con sus brazos y yo me acurrucaba en su pecho.

-ikuto ya son las 12-no queria que el momento terminara.

-lo sé pero aun no me quiero ir-decia el.

-yo tampoco-no nos importo la hora sugerí a ikuto que me llevara a la una de la mañana a mi casa el aceptó solo para quedarnos un rato mas.

La noche era calida, no se de donde pero una cobija algo delgada nos protegía del poco frío que hacia.

****EN LA CUARTO DE AMU****

****pov normal****

-nya ni ikuto ni amu han llegado...donde crees que estén?-preguntaba yoru a las demás charas.

-no tengo idea pero sus padres se darán cuenta de que no han llegado! Mataran a ambos-decía la chara rosada.

**toc toc** sonó la puerta de la habitación de amu era midori su madre-hija? Estas ahi? Ya llegaste??-insistente la madre de la peli rosa.

-hay no! Ya los descubrieron! Que haremos!-gritaba la mortificada suu

-em em si madre ya llegué!!-decía ran disimulando la voz de su ama.

-tonta! Ella no puede oírnos!-decía miki dándole un coscorrón a ran.

La puerta de la recamara se abrió la madre de amu se sorprendió al no ver a su hija aun a salvo en casa, decidió aun no alarmar al padre que se encontraba ya dormido, iba a darles mas tiempo a los jóvenes de llegar a casa era la una de la mañana y estos se encontraban dormidos debajo del arbol abrazados sin darse cuenta de la hora que era, amaneció eran las 5 am aun estaban dormidos y en casa una madre y padre furiosos los esperaban y otros charas preocupados tambien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

fin del cap jeje

que tal? La inspiracion no llega!!! y la flojera es grande! Jaja

emm espero sus reviews :3 el prox capi que suba va a ser el ultimo :( pero esperen mi proxima obra! XD JEJE


	13. capitulo final: somos novios

Disculpen! En primer lugar por haberme ausentado algo jeje, pero la escuela me impide escribir, eh estado enferma, la inspiración se me va y además la flojera me ganaba de vez en cuando XD y bueno para ser sincera mi hermano me fregó la computadora! Bueno les dejo la conti disfrutenlo.

Shugo chara no me pertenece. Es de peach-pit.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_La puerta de la recamara se abrió la madre de amu se sorprendió al no ver a su hija aun a salvo en casa, decidió aun no alarmar al padre que se encontraba ya dormido, iba a darles mas tiempo a los jóvenes de llegar a casa era la una de la mañana y estos se encontraban dormidos debajo del arbol abrazados sin darse cuenta de la hora que era, amaneció eran las 5 am aun estaban dormidos y en casa una madre y padre furiosos los esperaban y otros charas preocupados tambien._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

** AMU POV**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, mientras unos brazos estaban enrredados alrededor de mi cintura, aprentandome aun mas hacia el cuerpo que se encontraba detrás mio, si era ikuto.

-ikuto…que hora es?-aun no me despabilaba completamente, estaba tan perdida que no me di cuenta de la hora, vi que estaba amaneciendo lentamente, los colores de la mañana pintaban el cielo aun estrellado.

-o dios…-susurré.

-ikuto! Ikuto!, ya es tarde! Mis padres nos mataran! Ikuto levántate!-lo movía con todas mis fuerzas, este tipo si que tenia el sueño pesado.

-mh que?-dijo entre murmullos ikuto.

-levántate! Son las 5:40!-me levante rápido, ikuto reacciono y se sentó rápidamente para luego ponerse de pie.

-rayos si que es tarde-dijo ikuto.-vámonos-me dijo ya algo apurado, yoru no estaba con el asi que corrimos hacia mi casa, llegamos por fin en llegar ya eran las 6 aproximadamente, sabia que mis padres estaban preocupados y si tenia suerte a lo mejor los encontraba dormidos lamentablemente no, abrimos la puerta con la llave que tenia y ahí estaban mis papás sentados en la mesa con brazos cruzados mirando fríamente a ikuto y a mi me mataban con la mirada.

-ma-ma…

-nada de mamà hinamori amu, esto no fue lo que acordamos.-dijo mi madre mirandome a mi y a ikuto.

-lo se y fue mi culpa-interrumpió ikuto echandose la culpa.

-tu culpa?-dijo mi madre que ahora lo miraba a el sorprendida, lo raro es que mi padre aun estaba callado tambien mirando a ikuto.

-si, yo la convencí de que nos quedaramos un rato mas y bueno…nos quedamos dormidos.

-dormidos?-ahora si hablo mi papà.

-ah…si si pero no pienses mal papà-dije yo nerviosa, sabia en que estaba pensando mi padre.

-aun asi, nos tenias muy preocupados amu, creo que no te dejaremos salir mas-hablo mi mamà

-asi es amu, y tu ikuto, se que eres nuestro vecino pero nos gustaria que recapaciten lo tarde que llegaron a casa, estabamos apunto de llamar a la policia-secundo mi padre.

-no es justo!-dije exaltada, solo nos quedamos dormidos, fue un accidente.

-no es justo que nos mantuvieras preocupados asi amu-dijo mi madre enojada.

-ikuto, por favor es bastante tarde, te sugerimos que regreses a casa.-dijo mi padre, con tono de querer correrlo.

-si, entiendo…y lo siento-se disculpo ikuto, se acerco a mi oido y me dijo susurro "cuando termines sube a tu cuarto", después de decir esto se marcho.

Ya que ikuto se habia ido, mi madre siguió regañandome, pero me dijo algo que no queria escuchar.

-me temo que ikuto ya no puede salir contigo, solo lo veras hasta que entres a la escuela, ese es tu castigo.

-que!?!?!?-mire con incredulidad a mi madre, no puede hacerme esto, no veré a ikuto hasta entrando a clases?, pero como?, el es mi vecino como no verlo, además lo amo…

-no hay mas que hablar-mi padre se dirigió a mi mientras se levantaba de la mesa junto con mi madre, quería llorar en ese momento pero me reserve las lagrimas hasta llegar a mi habitación, me había olvidado de que ikuto me esperaba en mi cuarto. Llegué a el cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me eche a llorar ahí mismo.

-amu? Por que lloras?-se oyó la voz de ikuto, levante la vista y estaba ahí enfrente de mi cara.

-ikuto!-me eche a sus brazos y seguí llorando.

-mis..mis padres me impidieron verte hasta finales de las vacaciones…no quiero! Por fin somos novios y pasa esto!.

-que?...Mm…no llores, ellos solo quieren que estés bien y no dejar que te pase algo…pero te prometo que vendré en las noches al menos para verte un momento, hasta que entremos a clases.

-me prometes que vendrás?-le dije ya algo calmada y sacándome las lagrimas, el me sonrío como el solo sabe hacerlo y salio de mi habitación con yoru dormido en su hombro.

Me alegre tanto al ver su respuesta, sonreí para mi misma, bostecé aun tenia algo de sueño, me fui a la cama y me quede profundamente dormida.

Así paso todo el verano, no podía verlo en las mañanas, no salía con el, en las noches el venia y aunque no saliéramos todas esas noches eran perfectas, cada vez que se iba pensaba una y otra vez en que éramos novios, me apenaba y me sentía feliz por ese echo, al principio como lo odiaba! Quería que desapareciera, que la tierra se lo tragara o algo así, suplicaba por que las vacaciones llegaran para dejar de verlo aunque sea las 7 horas que pasábamos en la escuela, ahora no quiero que se vaya de mi lado jamás, que ironía no?

**IKUTO POV**

El ultimo dia de vacaciones, queria que terminara rapido para ver a amu sin tener que colarme por su habitación siempre. Esa noche no podia dormir era ya tarde la una aproximadamente, mis ojos se cerraban hasta que cai en sueño profundo.

El despertador sonò, me levantè rapido, me puse el uniforme, tomè a mi chara y Salì, amu ya se habia ido, -vaya esta mas desesperada por entrar y pensè que era el unico-dije para mis adentros.

Me encontre con amu quien estaba afuera de la entrada, todos los alumnos pasaban, mis amigos, sus amigas y ella me estaba esperando afuera, lleguè y ella miro hacia abajo toda sonrojada, jaja que divertido, le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomo, caminamos agarrados de la mano, me daban gracia sus tonos de color que subian y bajaban.

-tranquila-le dije-que importa que nos vean-.

-e-esque se veria raro no crees?

-no importa.-que piensen los demas lo que quieran, amu se relajo un poco y entramos.

Todos, absolutamente todos incluyendo maestros nos miraban perplejos, la escuela se sumio en un silencio intenso.

-pe-pero que!?-decia rima la amiga de amu.

-somos novios-dijo amu roja mirando a su amiga.

-pero si se odiaban!-menciono la otra que no se su nombre.

-si pero…solo necesitabamos tiempo.

-si asi es-dije yo acercando a amu hacia mi y abrazandola por la cintura.

Todos miraban aun con sorpresa y para hacer enojar a amu y ser la comidilla de todos los de el colegio tomè a amu por la cara y la besè.

-que!??!?!-gritaron todos. Jaja amu se quedo sin habla pero me correspondio para demostrarle a los incredulos que efectivamente si eramos novios.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

f-fff

fffffiii

fffiiiii-n-n!!

Fin! (no podia decirlo!! )

DUELE ¡! Pero jojo aquí esta el capi final, ya se ya se esta horrible!

Pero a mi me gusto XD

JAJA que opinan! Dejen reviews!

Pliz! Ahora solo me queda contiuar el otro y obviamente hare otro fic!

Tal vez haga una segunda parte donde se trate de amu e ikuto antes de ser novios en la escuela que tal?

Mal? XD aio aio! Los veo en mi otro fic.


End file.
